


between the houses

by ghostlypup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbour AU, hashtag pining fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: lucas guesses that he’s someone that has seen sides of eliott that no one else has.or, a neighbour au.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	between the houses

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was an extended version of a smaller fic i posted on my tumblr! hope you like it :’)

“hey.” 

lucas jumps from where he stands in the water, turning around to eliott standing by the edge of the lake. he’s all tall and lean, bare chest dipped in the near setting sun, a peachy orange glow washing all the way over him. lucas swallows.

“hi,” he swims gently about, the cool water rippling around his body. “sorry, i didn’t see you.”

eliott shrugs. “that’s okay.” he says quietly, putting his toes in, then his body following until he’s the same as lucas, shoulders deep in the warm water. lucas stays quiet as he watches eliott swim, dipping his head under and coming back out.

he’s his neighbour, if he was to pinpoint who he is, what he means to him. a neighbour who also comes round in the middle of the night sometimes, because he can’t sleep and lucas’ window is always open, a neighbour who he’ll talk with until it’s no longer midnight but dawn, the passing of time seeming non existent in the space between them.

maybe a neighbour isn’t the right term. but lucas can’t figure out the right one yet.

“the water’s so nice tonight.” eliott says on a long sigh, eyes closed as he semi floats on top of the water. lucas hums in agreement, not taking his eyes off eliott’s body, kissed by the late summer sun. he also watches as he crooks an eye open slightly, a certain look on his face.

“what?” lucas asks, tucking his chin away slightly. eliott looks at him for a beat longer. he rolls his eyes.

“nothing.” he then stands up and before he knows it eliott is splashing water over him, a tumbling wave drenching over his head.

“eliott!” he shakes his head like a dog, coughing gently. “what the fuck?”

“what?” eliott says innocently, swimming backwards.

lucas reacts a beat slower, splashing water back over him and then there’s water everywhere and lucas is struggling to breath but in the best of ways, his throat and belly aching deep from laughing, like a thick honey travelling down his body. a type of laughter he doesn’t think he’s felt since being a kid.

eliott stops, and before he can react he’s right in front of lucas.

gently, lucas stumbles back but eliott catches him with an arm around his waist. then eliott is there, everywhere in lucas’ space and lucas tries to adjust like an out of focus camera but it’s hard. hard because eliott is just,  _so_ close,  his chest and knees knocking against his, his arm so  _tight_ around his waist. lucas has to remember how to breath.

eliott leans in and there’s soft lips pressing against his own. it’s there and then it’s not, like a snapshot, blink and you’ll miss it. yet it’s already turned his world upside down.

“what was that?” lucas whispers in between them. he looks as eliott smiles lazily, watching as drops of water gently fall from his eyelashes, his lips.

“a kiss.” 

“a kiss.” lucas repeats. “we don’t kiss, eliott.” 

“we don’t?” eliott brings the arm around him tighter. “but what if we did?”

lucas draws a deep breath in and out and then reaches forward and places his lips on eliott’s again. and then they’re kissing,  _properly_ kissing. lips sliding against each other that has lucas feeling like he’s glowing, that has his stomach curling and twisting around like ribbon. it feels good when eliott rolls his body forward and has his neck arching up in return and eliott brings a hand up to hold the wet skin there. it feels like relief, like a cold breeze on hot skin, a balm to a burn and lucas is so dizzy he could fall, but eliott is right there keeping him up.

maybe he has a term for it, now.

maybe he knows what this feeling is when eliott lifts him up in the water, making him wrap his legs around eliott’s waist; the weight of eliott and the water surrounding him making him feel like he weighs nothing, like he could float right up to the sky. maybe he knows what it is when eliott kisses him hard, bruising his lips against his own, breathing into his mouth  _come on, let’s go to yours_ in between long and short kisses. when he drags him out the water, letting the sun dry them off and hurry up to lucas’ house leaving drips of water in their wake.

he definitely knows what it is when eliott carries lucas to his room, bumping into walls and furniture that has laughter bubbling inside lucas like champagne. he feels so lightheaded, he’s pretty sure he’s already up in the sky floating, but eliott is there, finally pushing him down into cold bedsheets underneath his warm skin, and it drags him right back down to earth and lets him know exactly what it is, what they are.

it’s  _love._

it’s whispering in the back of his head that arches up into his pillow as eliott kisses down his body. it’s love, so intense and full that feels like the fruit lucas eats, that bursts sweet and ripe on his tongue and runs down his chin. it’s the sea he runs into to wash it off. it’s love that’s both shade and sun. shade he sorts out after everything is rosy red and too bright. sun that he chases after long and lone grey days. he’s everything that lucas runs to to feel good.

and it feels  _so_ good when lucas chases after eliott, when eliott moves above him, muscles tensing and relaxing underneath his palms. when he sighs and lets out short breaths by his ear. it has goosebumps running all over lucas’ skin and so he holds on tighter, grips and pulls and smooths his hands all over eliott, whatever parts he can reach and he sighs too, so it matches eliott, like they’re sharing one long exhale.

it’s a vivid and such a strong love and it almost slips from his lips when he tips and falls over the edge, when everything builds up and the fizzing inside his stomach pours out all over his body, his bones, his skin. when eliott falls over too, making his own body light up again and it pulses when he falls into lucas’ neck, breathing so heavily and hotly against his skin.

he doesn’t let it slip, doesn’t say  _i love you_ even though it’s ready to spill from his lips into eliott’s mouth. instead he holds it tighter to his chest. he grips it and guards it and instead lets his body sink down on top of eliott’s, letting their warm skin come together like two puzzle pieces and lets dreaming infuse into his already hazy mind.

  
when lucas wakes it’s to the smell of fresh coffee and extremely off tune singing.

he wipes his eyes as he sits up slowly, lazily. like the sun rises in the morning.

eliott’s singing is louder now that he’s more awake and he laughs softly. his room is already light and everything looks different. something feels like it’s shifted. nothing has moved, it just seems. _alive._ awake. like all the thrown clothes on his chair and floor and random bits of furniture feel exactly like he does.

he smiles as he gets up and carelessly throws over a shirt. he’s pretty sure it’s eliott’s, and he definitely (definitely) doesn’t smile harder as he smells it, as he walks over to eliott standing over his stove. his tall body looking even more lanky in his too small kitchen.

he comes up and only slightly hesitates, a glitch in his step, something pricking near the base of his skull saying  _is this something we do_ but he drops it when he wraps his palms around eliott’s waist. it totally and utterly seeps away when eliott jumps slightly, laughter following quickly.

“good morning.” lucas whispers over the soft sound of water boiling, into eliott’s warm and bare skin.

“hey, you. mister cold hands.”

“sorry about that.” lucas laughs, smushing his face into eliott’s back. “i thought you could warm me up.”

“is that so?”

“mhm.”

eliott turns around, running his hands up lucas’ arms, leaving small fires in their path until they hold gentle over lucas’ cheeks.

“you ruined the surprise, you know.”

“surprise?”

“i was gonna bring you breakfast in bed.” 

“you were?” lucas’ eyes fall down to eliott’s lips. he swallows and kind of has to try and stay on balance, the whole world feeling like it’s tipping on an axis and the ground is slipping beneath him.

it’s just.  _no one_ has ever brought lucas breakfast in bed. no one has stood too tall in his kitchen and no one has ever made his home look so much more like his home.

“i was.” eliott murmurs.

“that’s very nice of you.” lucas says, as if the very action doesn’t make lucas feel like he’s about to burst. “we can eat it outside if you want? it’s warm this morning.”

“we could.” eliott says, pursing his lips slightly. “or,” he then leans forward and places his lips on lucas’ neck, rising up, up, up, all the way until his lips are kissing just beneath his ear. “or, we could go back to bed and eat it there.”

lucas swallows, his mouth dry, like cottonwool.

“yeah?” he replies, more of an exhale than a word.

“yeah.”

  
lucas guesses that he’s someone that has seen sides of eliott that no one else has.

eliott seemed to find a refuge of some sorts over at lucas’. whether is was just them talking about nothing and everything, or when eliott would come round to work because everything was too loud in his own house, despite him living alone. he doesn’t know what sort of magnet is inside of him, that has eliott so drawn to him, but it feels so heady as he floats on top of the water. 

eliott’s led on the grass just outside the lake, reading. only his feet dangling inside the water. the late afternoon sun still red hot and hugging both of their skin a bit too tight.

and, he really can’t help but ask. the feeling inside him seems to be growing unbearable. it wants to pour out into the water and lucas is struggling to stop it.

they’d eaten breakfast in bed and eliott made lucas feel alive all over again. he fed him slices of oranges and tore up and gave him bits of pastries that he bought. bought specifically  _for_ him. they laughed and they sang and they talked and they fucked and lucas had to bite down on his lip so many times to stop it all from spilling out.

and so, he  has  to ask. needs to.

“hey.” he says, welcoming, swimming over to the side where eliott lays. eliott peaks out from behind his book, his eyes squinting against the sun.

“hey lover.” lucas bites his lip. 

“what are you reading?” lucas asks as he crosses his arms over the ground, leaning his head on them. 

“eh, just something for a class.” 

lucas hums, looks at eliott spread over the grass. he then watches as eliott puts the book down and sits up, coming to join lucas in the water. lucas smiles as he immediately crowds him against the edge, hands snaking around his middle. 

he leans in and kisses him slow and long. and lucas would let himself go, drink eliott in and all he has to offer. but before eliott can kiss him deeper, he separates them gently. he laughs as eliott chases his lips. 

“hey.” he whispers. he throws his arms around eliott’s neck, plays with the hair at his nape to hold him in place. eliott keeps starting at his lips and he gently bumps their noses together. “hey.” 

“hey.” eliott says, finally flicking his eyes up to lucas’. they’re as clear as the water they’re swimming in at this angle. 

“why?” he starts off. he cringes a bit at the sudden wording. 

“why what?” eliott laughs. 

“why did you kiss me?” 

“kiss you?” 

lucas hums, bringing him hands from around eliott’s neck to his chest. 

“like, what reason? what for?” 

“do i need a reason?” 

“no. but,” lucas flits his eyes down to his hands. they’re slightly paler than eliott’s skin. “i don’t want this to just be... nothing.” 

eliott frowns and lucas takes him hands away and instead hugs his own body. 

“sorry, i’m being weird.” 

“hey,” eliott grips lucas’ hands and returns them to where they were. he holds his own hands flat against them. “i did it because i like you.” 

i like you. i like you. 

_i love you._

“i did it because. i really like you. because i don’t want to kiss anyone else but you.”

lucas’ toes curl up underneath the water.

“so it’s not just nothing?” eliott shakes his head, brings his hand to smooth just beneath lucas’ eye.

“i could never be just nothing.”

lucas leans up and kisses eliott hard. finally letting everything spill from his lips. slow and warm and sweet.

“you okay now?” eliott says against lucas’ lips. lucas nods and kisses him once, twice.

“yeah.”

“you got all serious there for a second. starting to scare me.” eliott teases.

lucas laughs. “sorry.”

eliott kisses him again.

“never be sorry.”

eliott swims away from lucas, his back pushing against the water like a wave. and lucas pauses before following him, chasing after him likes he thinks he always will. knowing being with him feels like summer all year round.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope everyone is staying safe and well in these weird and hard times 💓 
> 
> my tumblr is @mauuvelesbian! :’)


End file.
